


The Prototype

by magic_robot



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Medical Experimentation, Mutilation, Other, fem!scout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_robot/pseuds/magic_robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout is an unwilling subject in Medic and Engineer's testing of a new device.<br/>Gross and weird, unfinished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this one on tf2chan.net ages ago.  
> Gross and weird, unfinished.

“Scout? Come, Scout, wake up.” Medic shook Scout’s shoulder.

“…Huh? What am I doing here?” he inhaled gingerly through his nose, body aching and fatigued. Medic was hastily scratching notes on a clipboard, glancing between Scout and the monitor of a machine. Obviously, something awful had happened and Medic had patched him up, as usual. He could not remember being injured, coming to the Medic’s surgery or undressing. Really, he couldn’t remember anything between waking up this morning and now being here.  

Medic pulled his eyelid open and shone a light, watching for dilation and tracking. He poked at his ears and nose, checked down his throat and felt his skull.

“What happened? Is there something wrong with me?”

“Sit up, please.” He huffed and slowly sat upright, muscles aching. The white bedsheet slipped away from his torso and revealed two soft breasts. His eyes widened and he peeked down the sheet.

“Holy shit!” He scrambled backwards, pressed against the wall. “What the fuck did you do to me, you psycho?”

“Relax, Scout. Or I will make you relax.” He tapped at the syringe gun that hung at his belt.

Scout struggled upwards, standing on the bed, his footing uneven on the yielding mattress. “Change me back!” he yelled, towering over Medic. He looked around frantically for a weapon, glancing at a set of scalpels well within reach. Medic noticed and stepped forward, firing a syringe into Scout and hitting him in the thigh. He yelped and lunged at him, crashing into Medic’s chest. He collapsed on top of him and suddenly wrenched upwards, pounding Medic’s face with his fists.

“Fuck! Change me back! Change me back, I don’t want to be a chick!” Scout screamed as he broke Medic’s jaw with a crack. He just smiled at him crookedly, eyes half closed. Suddenly, Scout felt an intensely painful splitting feeling at the top of his skull. He turned around and Engineer was standing behind him, wrench in hand. Engineer gave him another sharp whack to the skull and he slumped to the ground, ass in the air.

“Ah, Engineer. Your timing is questionable.” Engineer helped Medic up and he spat some blood into a tissue.

“Better than none. I reckon he would’ve killed you.” He squatted down onto the balls of his feet as he rolled Scout over onto his back. It was still very recognisable that it was indeed Scout – they hadn’t quite worked out how to produce a feminine looking face, but the fact that they could change a person’s sex non-invasively more than made up for it. He had retained his lean muscularity but it was softened by the addition of breasts and the curve of widened hips.

“Alright, put him on the table. It will take a while for the sedative to wear off.” Medic returned, the bright blue vapour of the Medi Gun trailing from his jaw. 


	2. Chapter 2

Scout awoke again on the examination table, pinned down by the surgical restraints. He murmured loudly as he struggled against the thick leather straps, still woozy from the sedation.

“Ah, he is awake.” Medic returned with his clipboard, looking no worse for wear. “I will finish the examination now.” He pulled at the cuff of his gloves, the harsh light above him casting awful shadows.

He drew some blood, prodded and knocked at Scout’s joints and pinched at his skin, watching the colour return. Scout was horrified when he leant down to put the stethoscope between his breasts. He shouldn’t have breasts, he never had breasts before.

“Irregular heartbeat.” Medic started to examine Scout’s breasts, pressing the flesh with two fingers. “Do you feel any light-headedness? Chest pains? Dizziness?”

“G’t the fuck off!” Scout slurred, tugging tiredly at the restraints.

Medic withdrew, scribbling into his notes. “No lumps, flesh feels natural. I am unsure about milk production but we will soon find out, ja?”

“Good breast symmetry, nice shape to them.” Engineer noted, looming over the table. “Shoot, he came out pretty.”

“You say that about all of them.” He kneaded Scout’s stomach, feeling for tenderness and displacement of organs. His hand stilled above his underwear.

“Oh, fuck. Did…did you cut off my dick?” Scout struggled to say each word.

“Of course not.” Medic bristled. “We are not barbarians.”

Scout exhaled and closed his eyes in relief. “Good. Need my dick.”

Engineer barked out a laugh as Medic circled the table to Scout’s head.

“We did not cut it off. We have not cut you at all…yet.” He ran his finger along Scout’s chest. “See? You have no scars. It was…” he looked at Engineer as he searched for the word.

“Organic?” Engineer offered.

“The fuck are you…”

He grinned as he yanked down Scout’s underwear, revealing a hairless pubic mound.

“You’ve got a pussy now, boy. Don’t fret none though, you’ll get your dick back, after we’re done with you.”

Scout’s eyes went wide and furious and he strained with effort against the leather straps. “Gonna get you. Fuck you up for this.” He spat at Medic as he passed him, chest heaving. “Both of you.”

Medic grinned as he wiped his cheek. “I’m sure you will.” Engineer, what do we have for the unruly patient?”

“Ethical and sound medical treatment.” Engineer replied as he punched Scout in the mouth, knocking a tooth out onto the bed. He continued until Scout’s jaw was lolling open, blood pooling onto the white linen. Medic was busying himself at a medical trolley, fussing with vials and syringes.

He snapped a fresh glove on and approached Scout’s legs. Engineer undid the leather restraints and flopped his weak legs into stirrups.

“Don’t, don’t, please, don’t.” Scout’s voice was more of a gurgle behind all the blood. Medic simply rubbed lubricant onto his gloves and began his examination. He was polite and professional, inserting a finger into Scout and feeling around gently.

“Good internal structure so far. No signs of haemorrhage or displacement. Tightness acceptable, good grabbing reflex…” Engineer scribbled down notes as Medic spoke.

It was horribly alien for Scout, feeling parts of his body he had rightly never felt before being touched, rubbed, prodded. It made him sick to imagine his now non-existent dick being mangled and treated this way, turned inside out and examined. “Stop, it hurts!” he groaned, trying to shuffle away from Medic’s fingers.

“You are fine.” He pushed in another finger and opened Scout up to examine him inside. “Colour is lacking slightly, may be due to insufficient blood flow. I will do an intravascular test later. Hand me the speculum, please.”

Scout hissed, spitting blood as Medic inserted the metal speculum into him. “Ah! What th’fuck are you doing? Fuckin’ stop!”

Medic shone a small light down into Scout. “Cervix is quite pale. Suspected vascular issues. Now taking a cell sample to check for mutation.” He brushed Scout’s cervix, causing him to groan, and then removed the speculum.

Scout exhaled raggedly as Medic changed gloves. He couldn’t take much more, the physical and psychological pain was overwhelming. If Medic decided to go much further, Scout simply planned to pass into an out-of-body experience and somehow murder them as a ghost.

Medic slipped his finger back inside Scout and worked another into his anus.

Scout almost yelped in surprise at the finger in his ass. “Goddamn, get your fuckin’ fingers out of me!”

“Good alignment of organs. The separating muscle is quite strong. Hmm…” He wiggled his fingers inside Scout. “Lubrication quite good. I think we have a fan of anal play, ah?” He smiled as he collected a sample of Scout’s wetness with a cotton bud.

“Fuck you! I’ll fuckin’ stick my foot up your ass, see how much you lubricate!”

“Very good. Alright, we are done for today. Engineer, he is all yours.” Medic snapped his gloves off and threw them into a bin.


	3. Chapter 3

“Alright, I’m leaving. I trust you will take care of the new patient?”

“Will do.” Engineer hung on the wall as Medic finished fussing with his equipment.

“Have you finished adjusting the prototype?”

“Uh…” He scratched his chin. “I’ll do it after I’m done with him.”

“I suppose we have time. As long as it’s done by next week.” Medic nodded as he left the room, footsteps echoing up a staircase.

“Next week, next week…” He hummed to himself. Scout stared at him, breathing gingerly through his nose.  
“Oh, don’t give me that look. You brought it on yourself. Don’t worry, I can make you pretty again.” Engineer shot him with the Medi Gun, repairing his face. To his dismay, his new genitals didn’t disappear. Engineer continued to hum as he undid the table restraints.   
“Come on now, can’t stay in here all night.” He slipped an arm under Scout’s back and hoisted him, lifting him off the table.

“Fuck, get the fuck off!” He shoved roughly at Engineer’s chest until he was unceremoniously dumped into a wheelchair.

“Damn, you’re feisty. S’pose I should’ve expected it, really.”

“Fuck you.”

The wheelchair squeaked as they moved down a corridor. The building was unremarkable, similar to the RED base but much more run down. The thing that surprised Scout the intense darkness – any and all light was provided by harsh fluorescent tubes. It was probably night-time outside but there were no windows. Scout’s legs trembled as he tried to lift them from the foot rests.

“Alright, here’s home for the night.” He backed through a door into a dingy bedroom. There was a bed against the wall, a few lamps and a dresser. The carpet was littered with dirty marks from blood and another liquid – Scout didn’t want to guess what. 

“Goddamn, you changed me into a chick and gave me a physical just so you could murder me in this dump?” Engineer grabbed him by his armpits and heaved him onto the bed. “It’s going to be so fucking satisfying killing you.” He growled into the mattress.

“Oh, hush. It’s just a… temporary workshop. Now, I’m going out for a mo, you just sit tight.” He gave Scout’s ass a pat as he left the room. The door shut with a soft click as it locked.

Scout inhaled the soft smell of the bedsheets and tried to roll onto his back. Groaning with exhaustion, he managed to turn himself over. He could hear Engineer’s footsteps echoing down the hallway and another door opening.

“Now how are my favourite pretty girls, huh?” Scout could just make out Engineer talking with another man. The voice seemed very familiar, but it was too soft to tell.   
“…If you don’t want to, that’s fine. I’ve got a new friend to play with. See you later.”

“Wait! Wait, I’ll bloody do it.” The other man said and the door shut with a bang.

After a bit of huffing and straining, Scout willed himself into a sitting position. There was no way he could escape tonight - not being able to walk was only a minor setback compared to being locked in a windowless room. He could only wait until Engineer returned.

His gaze drifted down to his new breasts and he quickly looked away. They were not ugly or deformed – in fact they were beautiful. Engineer was right: it didn’t look like a surgery job at all, they looked like a natural part of his body. They were quite pale compared to the rest of him and curved into a soft teardrop shape. The only consolation to Scout was that they weren’t massive and hefty. If he pretended hard enough, he could imagine that he’d just gained a lot of fat on his pectorals…or he’d tape some water balloons on himself. He turned his head away as he ran his fingers along them, mapping his new curves. His fingers stopped at his nipples – they had become huge and pink. He was almost afraid as he pinched them between his fingers, but he let out a soft gasp. It felt good and they swelled and hardened to a point. He moved on to cup his breasts in his hands, feeling their weight - more than a baseball, far less than a pistol. His head spun as he felt himself under his hands. There wasn’t a pretty girl standing there that he was feeling up, it was his own flesh. The feeling of soft breasts underneath his hands had always been, in his experience, quite pleasurable and it was achingly bizarre to gain that feeling from touching himself. He gave one final, shameful squeeze and took his hands away.

He let out a sigh and looked down between his thighs. Not seeing his dick and balls sitting there waiting eagerly made him nauseous. It was so non-descript compared to his old genitals, just a flat hairless mound leading down to two soft edges. He breathed quickly as he began to trace his fingers down, almost parting his lips. He drew his hand away and clutched it to his chest. He wasn’t ready for this, not at all.

He flopped back down onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Perhaps this was all a convoluted wet dream and when he went to sleep, he would simply wake up in his own bed, in his own base with his own penis. Perhaps Engineer would simply kill him when he returned. Scout closed his eyes.

Time passed and later he startled awake when Engineer entered the room. He smiled as he zipped up his pants.

“Hello, sleeping beauty. Sorry that took so long. I’m a bit tapped out tonight, but let’s just see if I can get you working.”


End file.
